The Babies
by Skilletpeeps
Summary: Chloe is pregnant with Derek's baby. what happens when Aunt Lauren finds out?
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

I loved Derek, I really did ,but right now I was beyond mad at him. He promised he wore protection ,but right now all I had to worry about is how I am going to tell everyone that I am pregnant. My aunt is going to try to kill Derek. I might try to also ,but if anyone hurts Derek its me. Plus, when do I tell them? Do I tell Derek first, or at the same time? Those are the thoughts running threw my head in the bathroom of a Quick-stop ,holding that tiny stick that left such a big imprint on peoples lives. I quickly hid the stick then washed my hands ,and went out the door. The others were outside waiting for me. I had gotten an upset stomach so they pulled over here to get me something for my stomach ,but me knowing what I and Derek did knew it could be more than that ,so I told them I had to go to the bathroom and for them to wait outside. When they went outside I had bought the test ,and now I am wondering what the hell am I going to do?

"Chloe you ok?" Derek asked me then he stopped randomly.

Simon noticed this ,and asked. "Whats wrong bro?"

Derek's face paled. "I need to talk to Chloe privately now." He stressed the words.

"Ok Derek." I said as he pulled me behind the store.

"Chloe ,how in the hell do I hear other heart beats from you?" He asked me.

"Well Derek, you know what we did at the last safe house. I should ask you why you lied and didn't use protection?" I asked then I saw my aunt come around the corner. Her face was red in anger. Oh god she heard me!

"Chloe Saunders! Your pregnant!" I heard her scream at me.

Then Simon and Tori came in right behind her. "Oh my god! This is perfect ,the angel, perfect little Chloe is pregnant!" Tori said evilly.

"Shut the fuck up Tori!" Derek yelled.

"Chloe ,that's it I am getting that that thing removed!" My aunt said grabbing my hand.

I shook her off. "Like hell you are! Its not your choice ,and it never will be! It's mine and Derek's baby so its are choice!" I acually didn't stutter!

"Chloe it is not your choice. Were-wolf babys are extremely hard to have. You being a necromancer means that it will be hard enough having a normal child, but a were-wolfs will kill you!"

"Like Derek will? Like anything about Derek will? Oh so you think because its his that it will kill me? Like you said 'Derek is a danger to everyone here! Chloe you need to brake up with the monster!' remember that aunt Lauren? Even if he saved you ,you will hate him!" I was screaming at her now. I couldn't help it.

That's when she attacked me. "Anyone take a step towards us I will kill the baby!" Is whats she yelled holding a knife to my stomach. "Chloe we are going to get that thing removed." She said the last part nicely. She made me get up and go to the car, knife still at my stomach. "Kit get out of the van and get me the keys." Kit saw what was going on and did what he was told. "Kit pop the trunk." He did what he was told. She pushed me in it then ran and got in the front. She locked the doors so fast Derek didn't have a chance to get in.

"DEREK!" I screamed pounding on the door to the trunk. I saw him running after the car ,even if he couldn't reach us in time.

"Chloe sweetie calm down soon you will be safe from the monsters. Even the one inside of you."

I started to cry as I watched Derek running faster and faster. I was helpless and soon my child would be dead too. "W-were a-a-are you taking us?" I asked between tears.

"The only people who can help. The Edison group. I have to call them now though so they know to prepare for you. They will take the baby from you so it doesn't kill you." I felt my mouth drop.

"You will not take me and my baby to them! We just got away from them!" I yelled at her.

"Chloe ,Chloe, Chloe, I am only doing whats best for you! And this way you might get to keep that thing ,so you should thank me." She said as if it was obvious.

"Well I am not. I will never thank you for taking me back to the people that want to kill my family. I will never thank you for being so cruel to me. Ever." I said ,with anger clear in my voice. Then I noticed a car following us. It was really close, I was still in the trunk so I could kind of see into the front window. I saw green eyes in the passenger seat. It was Derek! I hope. I started to bang on the back it was Derek he would know what it meant. I saw the window roll down and Tori stick her head out. She was staring at the tire. Then I heard a pop as the car started to spin. I could practically hear Derek screaming at Tori.

"Chloe get down!" I heard my aunt scream. I did as I was told ,but I was holding my stomach trying to keep my child safe. "Protect your head not your stomach!" She yelled ,but I didn't listen. I curled into a ball as the car stopped. I heard my aunt hit her head and then a felt the presence of a dead body. Oh my god my crazy ass aunt was dead. I felt glass around me as I tried to move ,and I felt some go into my arms and legs. I felts some cut my check ,but I didn't care as long as my stomach was safe. I heard Derek yelling my name ,but I couldn't talk ,all I could do was cry. I knew he heard me.

"Chloe? Chloe are you ok? Oh my god I smell blood! God damn it open the damn trunk!" Then I heard the locks brake as Derek pulled it up.

"Chloe! Oh my god are you ok? This is all my damn fault!" He said as he picked me up carefully.

"Derek s-shes dead." I sobbed into his shirt.

"Chloe our babies are alive."

I didn't mean are babies. Wait did he say babies? "W-what? How many?" I ask quietly.

"I think three. I'm not sure though." He said.

"Derek m-my aunts d-dead." I say to him as he puts me into the stolen car.

"Oh Chloe, I am so sorry." Is what he said before I lost conciseness.

**This is just a test to see if this story should be continued. If you like it please review and let me know!**


	2. Chapter 2

Cpov

I woke up later laying on a cloud hearing impatient tapping and a clearing of the throat every few seconds. I slowly rose to find I was actually lying on a bed and the impatient person was none other than Derek. He ran up and embraced me in a hug.

"I'm so glad you're alright."

"Where's Lauren?"

"She's… she died Chloe in the car crash."

"I know Derek. Where is her body?"

"We left it there."

"Derek!"

"Well we don't really have the money or time for a funeral."

"So just leave her there?!"

"The cops will find her."

"How long have I been out?"

"Couple days."

"So then getting to her body is a no go?"

"No I hid her body."

"WHAT!? Just leave her there for the cops to find but then hide her? WHAT THE HELL!?"

"I didn't know what you would want to do with her body and we can't exactly carry a body around. Oh wait I'm sorry what was I thinking? It won't look suspicious carrying a dead body through a hotel door.'

"Sorry Derek."

"Come on."

"Where?"

"We're going to your aunt's body."

We told Tori and Simon not to kill each other and asked Kit to keep an eye on them. Then Derek jumped in the car and drove.

"So 3 kids huh."

"So then you do hear 4 heartbeats coming from me?"

"Yeah."

We rode in silence some more.

"When my aunt said that they could kill me was she just trying to scare me or…"

"The reason I wore so much protection was because I didn't know what would happen if you got pregnant. Tonight when your aunt said that it freaked me out and I don't know if it's true. There aren't female werewolves but there have to be more werewolves somehow but you… you're so small and 3! I hate to admit it but your aunt might be right."

"Oh."

It was all I could force out of my mouth. I asked Derek because I wanted to hear that I would be fine and my aunt just wants me to be taken away from Derek but. Thanks a lot Derek you really helped. I felt tears coming to my eyes when the car stopped.

"We're here."

I got out of the car and went over to follow Derek. He parked in the woods next to the highway so our car wouldn't be OUT there. He walked deeper into the woods for a little while and I looked up to notice Derek sniffing the air. We stopped and Derek pointed behind a tree and walked away. I slowly approached the tree. I saw my aunt's lifeless body but luckily someone had closed her eyes. A tear fell down my cheek. Why am I crying she tried to kill my babies! She could've killed ME! But I couldn't help it. She loved me and cared for me almost my whole life. She was like my mom and she's dead just like her. I sat down cross legged and shut my eyes. I pictured Aunt Lauren. I mentally pulled and I remembered what Derek told me when I was at the safe house. Necromancers can't summon family members. Since I was a strong necromancer maybe it was different for me and I could I just had to crank up the power a little. I kept turning up the power and I lost control before I knew what I was doing I heard a familiar voice.

"Chloe?"

I opened my eyes and saw Aunt Lauren eyes open looking at me. OH NO! I raised her!

"S-sit down and be q-q-quiet."

"Now Chloe."

"I Said sit down and Shut up!" I said it so confidently I scared myself.

"Chloe I know you weren't aware of this but you can't summon family. I guess you tried too hard and raised me but since I'm your family you can't send me back.'

"What!?"

"It's okay Chloe I'm just going to help you. I will take you to the EG and they will get rid of those little monsters inside you."

"NO I'M NOT GOING ANYWHERE WITH YOU DE-"

I was frozen I couldn't move! How did this happen? Lauren's not a supernatural. Then a gray haired lady walked out of the bushes behind Aunt Lauren.

"Thank you sue now but her to sleep so we can take her to the lab to get her some help."

I know I was frozen but I swore I felt a tear fall down my cheek. Aunt Lauren betraying me once again. I guess that sue put me under a sleep spell because I fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello readers of our story! We feel the need to tell you that there are two of us writing the story you can call me wolfie and her Necrowolfie! This account is shared. Yes we each have seperet accounts ,no we will not tell you what they are. This is a mystery that we want to keep ,but in the sequel (If you guys want a sequel) We MIGHT inform you of are accounts. If you have any questions just pm us. Now I say thank you for reading this. :) and since you put up with us here is your chapter!:)

I woke up to see Derek fighting Sue and two other people. I could tell my aunt was dead again, and I hate to say it but I was kind of glad. Derek saw me wake up and punched the next guy in the head. He fell over with a drunt. He hit Sue in the face making her falll over holding her nose. The next guy doubled over in pain ,because of Derek's foot in his stomach. Derek ran over and picked me up and ran me to the car. He gently sat me in the passenger seat then promptly slammed my door.

"Derek what just happened?" I ask ,I was still a little dazed.

Derek got in started up the car then slammed his door. "You just raised your aunt. I am guessing before that she told them were to find us." He said as he tore out of the parking lot.

"Oh." Was all I could say. I was still getting over the fact that my aunt nearly killed my kids and me.

"Chloe I will keep you and our kids safe." Derek said looking over at me.

I nod. "So what do we name them?" I ask ,trying to get my mind of off my aunt.

"Well we dont know what they are yet." I rolled my eyes.

"So. We just need to have options! I say we name if there is a girl Drew or Cosmo." I say glad I thought of some names.

He scowled. "Fine ,but if there boys I say we name him Andy." I grin at him.

"Fine ,but what if its a she? I mean we are having three. It could be boy boy girl or girl girl boy, or girl girl girl, or boy boy boy."

Derek gave me a strange look. "Fine if there girls I say we name them Iris ,and if we got boys I Drew and James."

"Derek I wanted a girl named Drew."I pout.

He rolls his eyes. "Well I say Drew if its a boy or girl."

I nod. "I am hungry." I say.

Derek chuckles. "I bet you are. Three kids, one of them being a were-wolf, will make you hungry."

I glare at him the best I can. "Pleeeeaaase get me a burger and strawberry milkshake." I say turning on my puppy dog face.

He sighs. "Fine ,but first we are going to the motel. Farther away from that bitch."

I wish my aunt was still here. I wish she wasn't a crazy ass whole. I also wish I could stop cussing. "Derek you turned me into you." I say sadly.

"What?" He asked panicking.

I laugh. "I cuss like a sailor thanks to you." I say between fits of laughter.

He glares at me ,then he cracks a grin. "Ok ok. I will try not to cuss as much around you."

"Promise?" I ask.

"Swear it." He says rolling his eyes.

"You better. Now are we close. I really want that milkshake. Like desperately." I say going all serious.

He sighs. "I'll get you your food then we will go get the others. That sound good to you?" He ask.

I nod happily. "Yes it is."

Derek laughed. "I think I also turned you into me in the food department."

I glare at him as he pulls into the drive threw at Wendy's (DON'T SUE US WENDY'S! WE DON'T OWN YOU) He ordered our food then went back to our motel. We ate out food in the parking lot so no one else would notice we stopped for food. When we got there Tori had to make sure I was ok. I have no clue why though. Maybe she likes me? No, that's to un-Tori like.

Then Simon had to be an ass and actually voice my thoughts. "Oh my god! We need to get ready for the apocalypse! She is actually caring!"

All four of us glare at him. "Shut it Simon." Tori snaps.

Simon muttered. "I feel so hated."

I laughed at him. "Simon I don't hate you. I think." I say grinning.

He smiles. "Ok as long as Chlo likes me I will live."

Tori grins evilly. "Chloe hates you."

Simon fell to the ground. "Chloe...Tell me it aint true!" He said between fake sobs.

I laugh. "I don't Simon now get up. We need to decide what we are going to do. I mean with mine and Derek's babies coming we need to find a place to stay for awhile." I say turning all serious.

"I agree with Chloe. These babies will need somewhere safe till there at-least five." Kit said.

Derek and me both spun on him. "They need somewhere safe till there way older." Derek growled out.

I nod in agrence. Kit turned pale. "I know! I just mean that we need to be able to stay in one place till there at-least five. Then we can start moving again."

I calmed down just a little. "How long do were-wolf pregnancies last anyways?" I ask.

I see Derek and Kit exchange a look. "Well since your having three about five months, but if none of them are were-wolfs then nine months. We will know by tomorrow because you will already have a baby bump." Kit looked really Uncomfortable as he said this. I laughed.

They each gave me strange look ,but they seen Simon and Tori holding back laughter. "Your faces are funny!" Simon laughed out.

Tori fell down laughing ,or so we thought till we saw the dart in her back. A haunting ring filled the air, echoing her last laugh.

(No we are not killing her! ...Maybe.)


	4. Chapter 4

**Previously:  
Tori fell down laughing ,or so we thought till we saw the dart in her back. A haunting ring filled the air, echoing her last laugh.**

Cpov

Standing behind Tori was Kit and Sue and about ten other guys holding guns.

"Damn it Kit!" I whispered

Derek went running at Sue wanting to knock them down like bowling pins but Kit took a gun from one of the guys (itwas obviously not a trank gun) and pointed it at my stomach. Derek skidded to a stop.

"You better not you demon from hell why are you doing this dad?!"

"We don't want to but if we have to we will and this is got your own good kids."

"Fine well go."

"Derek!" said me and Simon together

"What choice do we have."

I closed my eyes and called for Liz.

"What's up Chloe?"

I looked over at the people with there guns and mouthed

"take guns"

She nodded. I watched her walk over like a spy and I stifled a laugh. She picked up Sue's gun and she stared at it then looked at me.

"Think your clever do you?"

She yelled "fire" sending 2 darts to my arm about 10 to Derek's chest and 3 to Simon. Liz tried stopping the darts with her telepathic powers but there were too many. My knees gave way and I turned around so I didn't land on my stomach. I saw Sue with an evil grin and Liz running over full of concern and I blacked out.

~LATER~

I woke up expecting to be on a metal table all bloody with my stomach cut open but I woke up on a bed with a barley noticeable bump. So I guess I'll be having a werewolf or 2. :) then I started to panic where's Derek?! I pushed my self up on the bed hearing two sets of snoring and impatient tapping (again). I ran over to Derek and hugged him to death knocking him over.

"Be careful with our wolfies!"

"So I'm guessing you noticed the bump?"

"Yep."

"And you know there could be a necro or two too."

"I know but I hope not."

"Um EXCUSE me?" I then slapped him playfully on the arm.

"You heard me!"

"Ok not that this isn't fun but where the HELL are we? Damn it Derek see your making me cuss again!"

"How? I haven't cussed for a while!"

I gave him my best angry eyes and repeated my question (without the language Derek influenced me to use).

"I don't know probably some Edison group lab or something."

"That helps."

"Well it the best your gonna get for now."

I frowned.

"Tori Simon wake up!"

They continued on snoring.

I threw a pillow at each of their heads and they snapped awake.

"What the hell?"

"Sorry Tori."

"I knew you hated me." Simon dramatically fell to the floor. "how could you be so cruuuuueeelllllll..." then he fake died on the floor. I rolled my red and gently kicked his side.

"Get up. We need to get out!"

"One teleporting spell coming up!" yelled tori. We all grabbed hand me with Simon and Tori and Derek with Simon and Tori.(Simon refused to touch Tori's hand). Tori closed her eyes and imagined the place we were going and I heard a pop and we were... Still in the same place.

"Tori quit messing around!"

"I'm not you know they probably blocked any teleporting spells."

"Great so were stuck here."

"Perty much."

Another cliff hanger cause we just LOVE those cliffies!


	5. Chapter 5

Dr. Jr's POV

We finally had the greatest experiments of all time back. I started to go back over there files.

Chloe Saunders: Necromancer, pregnant to were-wolfs, very strong powers.  
Satues: Threat. To be killed after the pups are ready to be tooken away from her.  
Hoobies: Movies, talking to ghost.  
Friends/Faimily:  
Derek,Mate  
Lauren,Aunt  
Kit,Friend  
Simon,Friend  
Victori,Best friend

I smiled to myself. Who's to read next? The wolfs.

Derek Souza: Were-wolf, father of were-wolfs, very strong  
Statues: Threat. To be killed after Chloe.  
Hoobies: Protecting his mate ,and going outside.  
Friends/Faimily:  
Chloe,Mate  
Kit, Adopted Father  
Simon, Adopted Brother  
Victoria, Adopted Sister  
Bio: Went to live with the Bae's. Went on run so we would not find them. Hated Chloe at first now cant live without her. His pack includes: Chloe Simon and Victoria. Use to include: Kit and Lauren. Kit was kicked out for helping Sue. Lauren kicked out for dying and trying to kill Chloe's babies.

Another kill that would half to wait. I groan. I wanted them dead now, they were threats to us all. I opened the witches profile.

Victoria Bae: Witch, best friend of necromancer, very stronge powers.  
Statues: Threat. To be killed in five days.  
Hoobies: Annoying were-wolf and sorcerer, shopping with necromancer.  
Friends/Faimily:  
Chloe, Best Friend  
Simon, Half brother  
Kit, Father  
Derek, Adopted brother  
Bio: Love to shop with necromancer (Chloe). Loves Simon Tori and Derek ,but will never say that unless they are about to die. Had breif love intrest in Simon. Known that she get angered easiley.

I laughed as I finished. (They dont have a folder for Simon cause he is a 'sucsess') I knew a way to get to them all now. Seperate them from her. The necromancer. If they thought she could be hurt if they dont do what we say they will do it! I smiled as I walked to the board of directors room.

Chloe's POV

They had tooken me to a different room after we woke up. I didnt know why but oh well. Atleast they hadnt killed us yet. I look down at my baby-bump ,hoping that they were ok. I sigh. I miss my Derek terribly. I wonder how Simon and Tori are and what there doing.

Simon's POV

I whatch the needle come closer. I start to struggle hoping that they wont truly kill me.

"Dont!" I scream loudly.

The needle keeps coming closer and closer. I kick as best as I can. NO NO NO! I wont die ,I have to help Chloe I have to see my nieces or nephews! I don't know why there killing me ether. I mean I am a so called sucsess! I scream as the needle is inches away. Please save me someone! Please anyone! With that last thought the needle hits my skin with seering pain. I black out for the last time.


	6. Chapter 6

**The babies this chapter by necrowolfie !**

**Derek POV**

I heard someone scream.

"Don't!"

I didn't know who's it was but it sounded familiar. Tori Chloe Simon and I all got put in separate rooms. Or at Least that's what I thought. I was alone and I didn't know about Tori Chloe or Simon but I didn't think they'd keep me away from everyone judging by how it's mostly Chloe who brought us here (or at least Chloe's psycho aunt because of Chloe being pregnant). I have nothing against Chloe though. I love her and she loves me and if we get out of this well have something or somethings to show for our love. Thinking about Chloe and our unborn babies was making me even more upset. I get separated from my family (no matter how annoying they are and no matter how many times they make me want to kill them they still are my family) and I don't know what to do! I decided to make a plan to escape. I really doubted I was going to have any luck with doing this but I needed to see outside my cell to check for guards and see where Chloe Simon and Tori are. My cell had a window but it was frosted over so again not a lot of help but... I could only try. I took off my shirt balled it up in my hand and punched the glass out. I cleared away any shards that would cut me when I poked my head out and then looked out. There was just a hallway full of doors. Of course mine was the only silver one. I guess the EG believes in those old werewolf tales about the silver bullets and stuff to kill a werewolf but honestly it was all a mountain of shit lies. Anyways, the rest of the doors were just regular bedroom type doors and I was guessing that's we're my family was being held. I thought of Chloe and how she's obsessed with movies and I started to think about movies. Sometimes when people are held captive they ask to take a piss and escape by crawling through the ducts. Well for one the ducts are nothing like that. Well some are but most are just tubes of insulation. And two the ducts are definitely not big enough for a person to crawl through and even if it was I doubt I would be able to. Soo the bathroom idea was good It just wouldn't be a great way to escape but I wasn't escaping yet I still had to get the others so I'd just go to check out what I'm up against and try to find the others. I put my shirt back on and banged on my door almost as hard as I could leaving a big dent in it. In minutes there was a guy in a suit standing at my cell door.

"What the hell's your problem?"

"Uhh I gotta piss."

"Well after all you are just an animal why don't you act like one and piss on the floor."

"Do I look like a wolf right now? No I'm a person just like you a-"

"Whoa whoa whoa don't kid yourself your nothing like me! Got that? Your a monster and I'm just a regular guy trying to rid the world of the supernatural types that give supernaturals a bad name!"

**(I have nothing against werewolves especially Derek.)(This is Wolfie! Ok Derek is best supernatural of all times! Besides Chloe of course.)**

"All supernaturals give supernaturals a bad name so why don't you and your team go and completely rid the world of supernaturals then no one would have to worry about supernaturals looking bad cause there wouldn't be any!"

He stared at me challengingly then walked away without another word.

"So much for my pee break." I muttered to myself.

I sigh and sit on the chair they provided. I lay my head in my hand and sigh again. I could punch the door out but that would make to much noise. Hmm...?

"Hello Derek."

I looked/stood up to see Simon.

"Simon you escaped."

He looked at me confused through the new window I made in the door.

"Escaped?"

"What are you talking about?"

"What are YOU talking about."

"Simon we were taken here by the EG!"

He was started to piss me off this is no time for games!

"What do you mean I work for the EG!"

"What!?"

Something wasn't tight this wasn't Simon.

"Stop drying to mess with my head! _ said you would!"

"What the hell is wrong with you? Were getting out now! So quit messing around!"

"Pssh you wish pup! Your not going anywhere for a looonnngg time. I know what your capable of!"

I couldn't believe this! He would never do something like this! The way he got so mad when he found out about the Edison group and that dad was working with them for a short period. And all they've done to us! This was to much to process! I sat back down and lay my head in my hands and sigh.

"Simon I-"

I said looking up but he was gone.

*sigh* (again)


	7. Chapter 7

**Wow its been awhile since i've updated anyway this is Necrowolfie and ya heres the next chapter. **

Chloe pov

Ugh! Don't you just hate being locked in a room not knowing where the heck you are, where your family is, what's going to happen to you etc. I really doubt it, but its possibly so if you have been, then you know exactly how I feel right now. Of you haven't which is highly likely then let me put it in perspective for you. IT SUCKS! I've been freaking out and worried as ever. I haven't seen anyone like last time I was taken by the EG I've just seen foggy outlines of people. I need food I've got at least two werewolves inside me and there starving as am I. I'm going to die in here! Great I need to quit hanging around tori her negativeness is rubbing off on me. Tori, Simon, Derek oh god I might never see them again... Tears started to roll down my cheeks as my door creaked open.

"Simon!"

I ran up and hugged the life out of him "I thought I'd never see you again Simon I missed you so much have you seen the others yet?"

He threw me off of him and I landed on the floor.

"Simon wa...?"

I started crying again.

"Don't ever touch me again you filthy necro."

He spat it with so much venom I flinched.

"Simon?"

"What do you want."

"What happens to you?"

"Nothing my heads been cleared and I'm sane as ever."

He threw a shiny thing on the floor. It was a tray with bread and water. I gulped down the water and are the bread like I'd never eat again. Which I wasn't even sure if I would.

"You even eat like the filthy monster you are." Every word out of his mouth was an insult spat with disgust. What happened to the sweet caring Simon I used to know? I started sobbing while desperately chomping down my food.

Simon pov (you've been waiting for that haven't you want to know what happened to Simon)

I woke up laying on a cloud. Great I was dead ill never see Chloe's beautiful face again or Get to bicker with tori or hang with Derek. My life was over. I was getting ready to get up when a door opened. A door? And... Dr. Davidoff came through it. Noo! Not him agai- right he's dead I have to deal with him again. I was sure he'd be in hell. Unless...

"Hey I didn't do that many bad deeds!"

I yelled out without meaning to.

"Your not in hell Simon as a matter if fact your not even dead."

"Great so Chloe's gotta kill you again"

"No you are dead but just temporarily they will revive you after the memory eraser has kicked in."

"Memory eraser?"

"Yes in about an hour you will have no memory of your adventure and will think your "family" are all monsters and you are a faithful servant of the Edison group."

"Oh god kill me now. Oh wait you already did."

This was gonna suck.

**I'm sorry i dont really like this story that much honestly my twin makin me help with it but sorry it so short the next chapter is her problem now.**


End file.
